The invention relates to gas-oil separators for internal combustion engines, including engine crankcase ventilation separation systems, including closed crankcase ventilation (CCV) and open crankcase ventilation (OCV) systems.
Inertial impactor gas-oil separators for internal combustion engines are known in the prior art, including oil separation systems for blowby gas from the crankcase of the internal combustion engine. Liquid oil particles are removed from the gas-oil mist by inertial impaction, causing a sharp directional change, effecting the noted liquid oil separation.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.